Respublica Falciana
Respublica Falciana ("Falcian Republic"), is a small sovereign city-state located in eastern Faeland. The territory lies on the north-eastern coast of the of the island in the Bay of Biscay Sea and is approximately 150 miles from the coast of western France. "Falx," as it is often called, consists of the city itself and a surrounding spit of land (the scythe-shaped peninsula from which the city gets its name). The city is counted among the Latin cities of the coast - the Pentapolis - but remained independent when the cities unified following independence. Falx is a republic and modeled almost entirely on the system of ancient Rome. Although there is historical precedent for this, it is largely a result of independence from Britain. Prior to this, the city was under various masters but locally ruled by an urban Senate, two co-magistrates, and various colleges of officials. The Famous Families of Falx have administered the city for centuries, but are not guaranteed this status at law. Needless to say, tradition plays a large role in the governance of the city. As well as being an independent state, Falx also hosts the government offices for the Federated States of Faeland. Interestingly, the sites of these buildings are “free,” and as such are the only pieces of land held by the top level government of Faeland. History Government Main Article: Government of Falx The Falcian Republic is a constitutional republic. Following independence in 1925, the Senate assumed the role of a provisional government while the relationship with the sister cities of the Pentapolis. The city voted to stay out of the Republic of the Latin Coast, and the Senate elected a board of ten scholars to draft a constitution for the city. Early on it was decided the government would be based on that of ancient Rome, a city with whom the Falcians had always vehemently expressed their link. Like Faeland of which it is a part, Falx has brought the entirety of government business online. For a time, the legislative assemblies of the state were waning in popularity (cf. low attendance), but the internet has brought ease of access and streamlined operation to the business of the popular bodies, increasing participation to nearly 100%. Unlike most modern Republics, the lines between executive, legislative, and judicial authority are not sharply drawn. Many duties overlap or in some cases extend only to certain jurisdictions. In more than one case, elected chambers and even citizen assemblies can act as final courts of appeal (depending the issue to be determined). Organs Although called a legislative branch, many of the laws introduced in the various bodies are brought by members of what would otherwise be called the executive branch. Assemblies According to interpretation of the constitution, all citizens are in effect legislators of the country. The entire population is called for vote (limited by eligibility requirements: age, citizen status, etc.) in various organizational methods to vote on various subjects and elect magistrates. The different formations have different responsibilities and prerogatives. The Comitia, as they are called, are: Comitia Centuriata, Comitia Curiata, Comitia Tributa, and the Comitia Calata. Councils Councils are elected bodies of representatives in Falx. There are two of these, a Chamber of Delegates and a Senate. The Chamber of Delegates is elected at the rate of 3 per district to represent certain territorial entities within the Republic. The Senate has nearly non-existent legislative authority, but does have control of certain things (e.g. the treasury), where its word is effectively irrefutable. Officers The Ager Publicus Economy Culture Category:States of Faeland Category:Free Cities